A Escolha
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: — Todos têm uma escolha Hinata. A sua é simples: Ganhe sua liberdade e poupe vidas inocentes; ou continue enclausurada nesse castelo até ter sua vida e seu corpo jogados a quem pagar mais. ItaHina U/A
**A Escolha**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas posso sonhar que o Itachi é meu. *—* Tá, hoje deixo ele pra Arê, mas só hoje, rs.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Presentinho para a autora que tenho a honra de ter como amiga, Alessandra, a talentosa Arê chan. 3**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Inspirada na música Kiss From a Rose do Seal. Pra quem quiser ler ouvindo a música: watch?v=iLWC58eVJ3s**

 **~*S2*~**

A música romântica ecoava pelo salão, casais dançavam no centro seguindo a cadência da melodia, nas mesas a conversar fluía enquanto admiravam a decoração requintada, as roupas luxuosas, as joias caríssimas e as máscaras pitorescas uns dos outros.

Em meio a tanta movimentação, um homem de longo cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo, mantinha-se em um canto afastado e encoberto pelas sombras. Trajava preto da cabeça aos pés, sua longa capa da mesma cor possuía detalhes vermelhos nas bordas e as botas de cano longo estavam lustrosas. Cobrindo sua identidade uma máscara de corvo, a mais habilidosa e misteriosa das aves, seus olhos seguiam cada passo da aniversariante, a herdeira do clã Hyuuga.

A jovem dama chamada Hinata, possuía longo cabelo índigo, pele clara e sorriso cordial. O longo vestido lilás que usava, justo na parte de cima e largo na saia, demarcava a cintura fina e os seios fartos deixando-a ainda mais atraente. A máscara de borboleta ocultava a visão de seus olhos, mas ele sabia de que cores eram. Perolados, como duas luas cheias, capazes de cessar até a mais densa escuridão.

Infelizmente, não era o único a cair nos encantos da formosa jovem. Desde que ela entrara no salão, acompanhada pelo pai e a irmã caçula, a moça atrairá os mais diversos pretendentes, dançara e conversara com todos que o pai lhe indicara, sempre com um sorriso na face, sempre gentil e educada.

Naquele momento conversava com um homem de cabelos loiros, vestido de modo espalhafatoso e com máscara de raposa. Reconheceria o mau gosto em qualquer lugar. Naruto Uzumaki, herdeiro de uma fortuna incalculável. Sabia que Hiashi pretendia unir os Uzumaki aos Hyuuga em um futuro não tão distante, aumentando com isso a fortuna de seu clã, acumulada com o suor e sangue de todos que atravessavam seu caminho. O que só fazia atiçar seu desejo de roubar a jovem para si.

De onde estava percebeu o rubor tomar a face da garota, incomodando-se em não saber o que o causara. Era-lhe impossível conter-se por um minuto que fosse.

Cansado de admirar de longe - e de deixar que outros a tocassem – saiu do esconderijo, arranjando após entrar de modo furtivo na festa, e caminhou com passos firmes até a jovem. Sem se importar em ser rude, tanto com a jovem quanto com seu pretendente, enlaçou a cintura fina e a guiou até o centro do salão.

Com o braço direito envolvendo a cintura fina, ficou de frente para a jovem, segurou a mão direita dela com a sua esquerda e, seguindo o ritmo da música, se permitiu sorrir.

— Felicitações Hinata! — desejou, deliciando-se com o leve tremor que a dominou ao reconhecê-lo.

— Pensei que não viria, Itachi — disse baixinho, a voz suave e melodiosa não ocultando a satisfação e o medo.

Itachi, herdeiro do clã Uchiha, observou a face corada e o sorriso doce, um sorriso diferente dos outros, um sorriso que ela reservava somente a ele.

— Não sei por qual motivo não recebi o convite — comentou com troça para logo depois sussurrar no ouvido da Hyuuga. — Jamais perderia esse dia, e estava a aguardar o momento de abraça-la como agora. Não consigo aturar esses abutres te cercando — confessou o Uchiha vendo Hiashi encara-lo com desconfiança. Em resposta sorriu com deboche e efetuou um rodopio com a Hyuuga agarrada ao seu corpo.

Se não o reconheceu de inicio, agora o Hyuuga _sabia_ quem era o homem que dançava com sua herdeira e odiava esse fato. Tanto quanto odiava ver que todos paravam de dançar para admirar o jovem casal, dando a eles espaço para se movimentarem com liberdade pelo salão. O clã Uchiha era inimigo a décadas do clã Hyuuga, a simples presença de Itachi na fortaleza de Hiashi era um insulto. Dançar com sua herdeira sem dúvida seria motivo de retaliação imediata.

Itachi soltou a cintura da Hyuuga, permitindo que seus corpos se afastassem, porém, suas mãos permaneceram unidas e logo, em um movimento fluido, Hinata retornava ao abrigo que os fortes braços do Uchiha forneciam.

— Pensou na minha proposta? — Itachi questionou após enlaça-la.

— Sim...

— Qual é a sua resposta? — perguntou o Uchiha observando os capangas de Hiashi a encara-lo com fúria. Um encaminhava-se para a bancada em que os músicos ficavam. Era questão de tempo para a música e a dança cessarem e Hiashi expulsa-lo ou extermina-lo.

Hinata ficou em silêncio e desviou o olhar para as pessoas ao redor. Em uma volta seu olhar cruzou com o de seu pai, observando-os com atenção e ódio.

Fitou o Uchiha e, como sempre, perdeu-se nas íris negras, a mente apagou qualquer sinal de precaução e seu corpo se arrepiou de excitação e expectativa.

Antes de conhecê-lo, cerca de um mês atrás, se sentia solitária, inútil e sem vontade. O encontro fora justamente por se sentir assim. Na manhã daquele dia seu pai informara que elegeria seu futuro marido em sua festa de aniversário. Questionara se podia opinar e, ao receber uma resposta negativa, em sua inocência dissera preferir viver com as freiras a casar com alguém que não a interessasse. Fora motivada pelo casamento infeliz de seus pais, enlace que levara sua mãe ao suicídio dias após dar à luz a segunda filha.

Sua afronta fora compensada com um tapa.

— _A inútil da sua mãe foi incapaz de me dar um filho varão —_ rugiu. _— Encontrarei para você um casamento vantajoso e que garanta a continuidade dos Hyuuga. O único que deve fazer até lá é manter a boca cerrada ou sofrerá as consequências._

Estava com essas palavras martelando em sua cabeça quando saíra para cavalgar. Com lágrimas turvando a visão desejou ser um homem. Eles sempre tinham o direito de escolha, podiam ir e vir como bem entendessem e comandar a própria vida e a dos outros. Mas, acima desse desejo, quis do fundo da alma morrer antes de cair nas mãos de um homem mesquinho e cruel como seu pai.

Provavelmente fora esse desejo que a fizera cavalgar furiosamente na densa floresta no limite da fronteira entre o clã Hyuuga e o Uchiha. A morte era mais agradável que o casamento, caso contrario sua mãe estaria viva.

No entanto, quando inesperadamente um cavaleiro de vestes pretas - símbolo do eterno luto dos Uchiha -, montado em um cavalo negro apareceu ao seu lado, o medo do seu destino caso caísse nas mãos do clã inimigo gelou suas veias e o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais forte. Atiçou sua égua a correr mais rápido e tentou despista-lo, mas nada lhe garantiu um centímetro de vantagem. Ao contrario, ele passou a sua frente e lançou o cavalo em sua direção. Assustada a égua empinou, desequilibrando Hinata.

O volumoso vestido amorteceu a queda, porém dificultou que se erguesse rapidamente. Rodopiou em volta de si mesma em uma busca desesperada por sua égua e uma escapatória.

— _O animal fugiu_ — informou a figura alta e obscura andando em sua direção, a mão direita apoiada no punho da espada em sua cintura. — _Mas aconselho a senhorita a não fazer o mesmo. Minha lâmina é mais rápida que suas delicadas botinas Hyuuga._ — Imediatamente congelada no lugar Hinata o encarou, espantada por ele saber sua identidade, e corou ao receber um sorriso do estranho. — _Seus olhos não negam o sangue_ — ele disse, fazendo-a sentir-se tola por esquecer que a cor incomum de seus olhos remeteria a sua família. — _O que nos leva a grande questão: O que faz uma Hyuuga, desacompanhada, em minhas terras? Ainda mais quando a pobre criaturinha desprotegida é a herdeira_.

— _Como presumi que sou a herdeira e que estou desprotegida?_ — desafiou na esperança de despista-lo

Com um sorriso vulpino, o homem parou a sua frente.

— _Tenho por regra conhecer cada um dos meus inimigos._ — Com a mão livre ele capturou uma mecha de seu cabelo, desgrenhado pela tentativa de fuga, os olhos presos nos dela. Hinata justificou o coração aos pulos ao medo e não ao reconhecimento de que, mesmo sendo inimigo de seu clã, aquele era o homem mais lindo a cruzar seu caminho. — _E seu pai arrancaria a cabeça do guarda que me deixasse chegar perto de suas preciosas filhas_.

— _Preciosas mercadorias..._ — desdenhou percebendo pelo olhar curioso do Uchiha que falara alto. — _Me matará?_ — questionou com um fio de voz.

— _É o que procura no território Uchiha? A morte?_ — Hinata permaneceu em silêncio. Não tinha coragem de verbalizar que a escuridão da morte lhe parecia cada vez mais atraente. — _Mata-la é imprudente... Além de ser um desperdício_ — acrescentou sedutor. Ele soltou seu cabelo, retirou a mão direita do punho da espada e pegou a sua, levando-a aos lábios. — _Itachi, herdeiro do clã Uchiha, ao seu dispor pequena dama._

E assim começara uma relação inadequada e proibida. Itachi fora gentil e, após ajuda-la a retornar ao clã Hyuuga sem serem percebidos, a convidara a retornar. Mesmo sendo insensato, ela aceitara o convite, retornando a aquela parte da floresta durante todo o mês que antecedera seu aniversário. Era bom ter alguém que a escutasse, embora falasse pouco sobre si mesmo.

A única exigência de ambos era que ninguém podia desconfiar daqueles encontros. Hinata não tivera dificuldade em ocultar. Seu pai não se importava com o que fazia durante seus passeios matinais e nunca era seguida por contarem com seu bom senso. Sabia que aquele segredo era valioso demais para ser descoberto. Era traição ao seu clã, mas Hinata sempre voltava, pois, em seu inimigo encontrara um amigo, um confidente e o amor.

Não sabia o que Itachi sentia por ela, mas ele enfrentar Hiashi para estar ao seu lado, no pior dia de sua vida, era o melhor presente que recebera. No entanto, admitia que se concordasse com o plano dele colocaria sua vida nas mãos de um desconhecido, que a via como uma estúpida peça de xadrez capaz de finalmente capturar o rei.

— Você fala como se houvesse escolha...

— Todos têm uma escolha Hinata. A sua é simples: Ganhe sua liberdade e poupe vidas inocentes; ou continue enclausurada nesse castelo até ter sua vida e seu corpo jogados a quem pagar mais.

— Simples...? — Hinata sentiu uma absurda vontade de rir, mas se limitou a fita-lo. — Como posso ter liberdade contigo?

— Ao contrário de seus pretendentes jamais a forçarei. — Abaixou-se para sussurrar no ouvido da Hyuuga com a voz suave e sedutora. — Sei manter a palavra dada e esperar pelo que desejo. Só diga sim.

Com a sensação de ter algo entalado na garganta, Hinata se imaginou em ambos os casos.

Dizer _não_ significaria casar com um dos homens com quem dançara anteriormente, desconhecidos que a viam como um baú cheio de ouro, sem sentimentos, sem vontade. Homens parecidos com seu pai, que controlariam seu destino a seu bel-prazer.

Dizer _sim_ significaria aliar-se ao herdeiro do clã Uchiha, clã que há anos travava batalhas sangrentas contra o clã Hyuuga liderado por Hiashi, seu pai. Temia que um novo derramamento de sangue ocorresse ali mesmo, e que a cabeça do homem que dera um pouco de cor a sua vida cinzenta, que conquistara seu coração, fosse decapitada e entregue em uma bandeja a Hiashi.

— Se a respostar for sim... Meu pai não permitira... Ele vai...

— Deixe comigo. Apenas diga sim.

Aquilo mais parecera uma ordem do que um pedido. De qualquer forma, Hinata tinha conhecimento que para Itachi tudo se tratava de um mero acordo comercial. Os sentimentos do Uchiha por ela se resumiam a pena, enquanto os sentimentos dela eram os culpados por gaguejar com timidez a resposta que ele aguardava:

— S-sim... — Com receio de não ter sido ouvida, respirou fundo e disse um pouco mais alto. — Aceito sua proposta.

Itachi parou de dançar forçando a parceira a fazer o mesmo e, ignorando o som de passos a se aproximar, estreitou a Hyuuga em seus braços, juntando seus lábios aos dela. Selava um tratado, selava sua vida a dela.

O salão ficou em completo silêncio, os músicos pararam de tocar, as conversas cessaram. Todos os olhares se moviam do casal no centro do salão para o pai da aniversariante. A frieza do Hyuuga sumira, no lugar da face normalmente inexpressiva, se instalara o vermelho da raiva, os olhos estreitados fuzilavam o casal.

— Uchiha!

Itachi encerrou o beijo e, com Hinata agarrada ao corpo, se voltou para Hiashi.

— Perdão Hiashi, não pretendia enfurece-lo, porém é chegada a hora de comunicar nossa decisão — disse sorrindo.

— Que diabos es...

— De unir os Uchiha aos Hyuuga através do casamento dos herdeiros de ambos os clãs — continuou Itachi e, antes que Hiashi tivesse tempo de reagir, concluiu. — Somente um líder inteligente colocaria o bem estar do próprio clã acima de desavenças que nem sabemos como começou. Não concordam? — perguntou para a plateia que, entre surpresos, aliviados e invejosos, moveram as cabeças em concordância. — Pedir a autorização especial do rei para que a boda ocorresse hoje foi perspicaz de sua parte. — Itachi fez um gesto para um dos convidados, um senhor de idade avançada que Hinata reconheceu como o sacerdote.

Em instantes pronunciava os votos sob os olhares espantados dos convidados de seu aniversário transformado em casamento, e de frieza de seu pai. Por isso não foi surpresa ouvir, após ser abraçada por ele, a gélida declaração:

— Desonrou seu pai e seu clã, maldita seja Hinata Uchiha.

 ** _*S2*_**

Sentados de frente para o outro, durante o trajeto até o castelo Uchiha, os recém-casados não trocaram sequer uma palavra, o único som a cerca-los era dos cascos dos cavalos e ocasionalmente o ricochete do chicote do cocheiro.

Hinata não compreendia o motivo de Itachi para tamanho silêncio, principalmente após um mês de conversas secretas sobre os mais variados assuntos, culminando na proposta de casamento. Também estava desnorteada. Tudo ocorrera tão rápido que sentia vontade de se beliscar para ter certeza de que não se tratava de um sonho, uma ilusão criada pelos olhos hipnotizantes do Uchiha.

Olhou de soslaio para Itachi, agora seu marido, e sentiu um vazio no peito ao notar que ele parecia ter esquecido sua presença tamanha a concentração em observar o caminho do lado de fora do coche.

Suspirou com aflição, aquele casamento, que para a ex-Hyuuga era muito mais que uma chance de libertação de seu pai, não começara muito bem. Entrara naquele jogo por amar o Uchiha e queria receber pelo menos uma demonstração de que ele gostava de sua presença, aceitaria qualquer gesto de afeição do marido, por menor que fosse.

— Estamos longe? — perguntou apreensiva.

— Não. Na verdade já estamos dentro das propriedades Uchiha — Itachi respondeu fixando os olhos na jovem. — Ansiosa em conhecer seu novo lar?

— Um pouco... Imagino que conhecerei seus parentes... Quero dizer, sua mãe, pai... Eles sabem sobre seu plano...?

— Meu pai morreu na batalha entre os clãs — informou soturno. — Minha mãe e meu irmão estão cientes do meu pedido e o aprovam. — Olhou por sobre o ombro de Hinata. — Já vai conhecê-los.

Hinata apertou a máscara de borboleta – única peça, além da roupa que usava, que levara do antigo lar - contra o colo. Descobrir que o pai dele morrera por culpa de sua família aumentou seus receios em relação à vida entre os Uchiha.

A carruagem circulou uma fonte de pedra, parando junto aos degraus do castelo dos Uchiha. A construção escura, com gárgulas de aves monstruosas nas torres atraiu o olhar temeroso de Hinata.

Itachi desceu e estendeu a mão para ajuda-la. Arfou ao pisar na barra do vestido e ser amparada pelos braços do marido. O encarou confusa, o estômago se remexendo como se tivesse pequenas borboletas.

— Venha conhecer sua nova família — ele disse com voz rouca, envolvendo seu braço no dela para guia-la até o grupo de empregados posicionados na entrada do castelo. Em frente a eles duas pessoas, uma mulher de longo cabelo negro e olhos escuros e um rapaz com os mesmos traços de Itachi, porém de cabelo curto os aguardava. — Minha mãe, Mikoto, e meu irmão mais novo, Sasuke. Mãe, irmão, apresento a minha bela esposa, Hinata.

Tímida os saudou, a mulher lhe correspondeu com um sorriso carinhoso e o rapaz com o olhar reservado. Em seguida foi apresentada a cada um dos empregados.

Somente após suportar a fileira de desconfiança, repulsa e animosidade, foi encaminhada para dentro do castelo. O frio físico e psicológico do lado de fora foi cortado pelo calor proveniente da enorme lareira da sala. Toda a decoração era escura, em tons de preto e vermelho com alguns poucos detalhes em branco, as cores presentes no estandarte Uchiha.

Deixou-se guiar pelo marido em direção as escadas duplas. Subiram a da direita, seguindo em silêncio por um longo corredor. Nervosa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, Hinata observou os quadros dos ancestrais Uchiha. Os olhos negros pareciam acompanhar seus passos, as expressões carrancudas censurando sua presença.

— Esse é o nosso quarto — Itachi declarou ao parar em frente a uma maciça porta de madeira com entalhes de corvos em uma árvore. Ele abriu a pesada porta. — Entende que teremos de ocupar o mesmo aposento, para não duvidarem da veracidade do nosso casamento?

Com os olhos ardentes de Itachi sobre si, Hinata sentiu a face esquentar.

— Sim...

Entraram no quarto, Itachi se afastou para fechar a porta e logo depois seguiu para perto da lareira. Aproveitou para observar o aposento amplo corando ao pousar o olhar na enorme cama coberta por peles.

— As noites no castelo são frias. — Deu um pulo de surpresa com a repentina aproximação do Uchiha. Ele sorriu, pegou suas mãos e as levou aos lábios roçando-os na pele fria. — Não tema, jamais lhe machucaria.

— Não...?!

Itachi acariciou seu rosto com as costas da mão. Era quente e reconfortante como os olhos que luziam vermelhos com o reflexo do fogo.

— Jamais — repetiu acariciando os lábios rosados com o polegar. — Você é minha esposa, parte de mim.

— Só para acabar com as disputas entre os clãs — recordou.

— Confesso que seduzi-la foi um estratagema para acabar com a arrogância de seu pai e com essa estúpida guerra.

Hinata desviou o olhar, satisfeita e ao mesmo tempo incomodada com a sinceridade do Uchiha.

Itachi encaixou o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos e o ergueu. Assim que os olhos claros focalizaram os seus, sorriu sedutor.

— Só não imaginava encontrar uma pequena feiticeira, que com um simples olhar, sorriso e toque encantaria meu coração.

O encarou surpresa com suas palavras, mas logo vacilou insegura.

— Não precisa mentir... Já aceitei... Estamos casados.

Recebeu o sorriso cheio de mistérios e quente que aprendera a amar no pouco tempo que o conhecia.

— O que muito me alegra. Mas lamento dizer que a enganei. As escolhas que lhe ofertei eram falsas. — Ela o fitou intrigada. Itachi se inclinou, roçando os lábios nos delas ao declarar: — Mesmo que recusasse, seria capaz de sequestra-la para tê-la ao meu lado para sempre. — A voz aveludada e rouca de Itachi parecia se alastrar pelo interior de Hinata como larva quente. Seria tudo um truque de sua mente apaixonada? Itachi a fitou com brasas nos olhos. — Doce esposa, sonho com o dia que corresponderá o meu amor.

— Você deseja o meu amor...?! — questionou com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios e o coração aos pulos.

Itachi a segurou pela cintura e roçou os lábios nos dela ao sussurrar:

— Mais do que tudo nessa vida.

Sem conter a felicidade, Hinata passou os braços em torno do pescoço do marido e puxou-o para mais perto.

— Você já o possui... — declarou rindo, a euforia reverberando por seu corpo. — Sempre terá — prometeu beijando-o.

Abraçada ao marido, Hinata já não tinha dúvidas sobre o futuro. Não importavam as brigas entre os clãs, à animosidade no lar Uchiha e as adversidades que viriam. Fizera a escolha certa. Escolhera Itachi, e com ele ao seu lado superaria todas as dificuldades que aparecessem.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A ~ Minha primeira ItaHina tinha de ser para uma grande fã desse casal e uma amiga que admiro muito: Arê. Essa one foi feita especialmente para você. Era pra ser um presente de aniversário - comecei a escrever no começo do ano passado, rs – mas, por falta de tempo, criatividade e um tantinho de preguiça, só terminei nessa semana. Espero do fundo do coração que goste desse singelo presente.**

 **Big beijos,**

 **L. Moon**


End file.
